(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems, and more particularly to pusher-type shelf displays.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Myriad pusher-type shelf displays exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,201 (the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein) shows an exemplary system. In many such systems, a plurality of pushers are respectively slidingly mounted on tracks for longitudinal reciprocation and spring urged into a forward position such as by a negator spring. When installed in a retail environment, each pusher can drive a longitudinal column of product toward a stop member at the front of the shelf. As the leading product in the column is removed, the pusher increments the remainder one step forward.
One particular field in which pusher-type displays may be utilized is the sale of hair coloring products. In such a use, each column of products may represent a different color of colorant. When used in that field, samples of colored hair may be located on the shelf, stop member, or other location near the front of the column to readily identify the contents of that column.